The present invention relates generally to a board game and more particularly to a board game including chance.
With the increasing amounts of leisure time available to persons generally in modern society, an increasing need has been felt for amusement devices to occupy such leisure time. A selected class of such amusement devices has been generally favored as providing substantial non-repetitive play, requiring logic and intelligent decision making during play, and generally maintaining a high degree of interest for an extended period of time. Board games are within this selected class.